1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a computer case. More particularly, this application relates to a convertible travel computer case and stand.
2. Description of Related Art
In the area of travel computer cases there are numerous designs that focus on various aesthetic and protective qualities. For example, various leather and hard shell brief case style computer travel cases are designed for aesthetic appeal. Although they provide adequate protection for computers, including tablets/tablet computers, mini tablets and e-reader type devices, they are not designed as multi-functional cases. Given the limited space during travel, particularly in the case of airline travel, such cases may be overly space consuming.
Other computer and pad-computer type cases focus primarily on safety. These cases are designed usually with thick padding on both sides of the enclosed computer. Although such designs provide good protection for the computer, they tend to be bulky and not well suited to limited travel space.